Take Me Away
by MickeyMac96
Summary: Sasuke is in the midst of hell after his mom dies, recieving constant abuse from his father Fugaku. And starting high school makes nothing better, Itachi is meant to take him away from his troubles but that comes with a price. And how does a little blonde boy fit into this? Bad summary, read lol. Ita/Sasu Sasu/Naru Kiba/Naru non-con Fuga/Sasu Ita/Dei Kaka/Iru and probably more tba


**Author's Note: This started as a random free write in the middle of class but my friends said I should post it so here it is. Let me know what you think.**

**Warning: Uchihacest, abuse, Non-con. Not your cup a tea? Then put it down!**

**Chapter: No way…**

"Sasuke I'm _really_ not in the mood to play hide and seek."

Sasuke had to swallow his pride before he ended up shouting something along the lines of 'fuck off, you sick fuck' to his father. Despite his efforts to still his beating heart, it continues to hammer away in his chest and for a brief moment he wonders if he'll be found because of how loud it is beating. His coal eyes follow the shadows that dance against the blank wall to his room in absolute terror. What if he hears him breathing? Is this place really all that secret? Is Itachi home? As much as he hates relying on his older brother, since he can be just as bad as their father, he'd much rather deal with him.

"Get out here you little shit. If I have to come and get you, you're not going to like it." As if he was going to like it either way. "I know where you are idiot." His heart skips a beat at that. Does he really? "...Fine have it your way." His breathe hitches when the shadow that had previously been pacing back and forth stops in front of his wall suddenly. In an all too quick moment, the panel to his secret hiding space hidden in his closet is yanked away and he is face to face with his father's cruel eyes.

"H-How-" He cuts off his own question when he almost lets a scream past his shaking lips as his father grabs hold of his arm and yanks him from the crawl space.

"What did I tell you?"

"Get out of my room!" Maybe he can use the fear he's feeling and utilize it into anger. "Why did you even come back home? We don't...need..." That plan dies quickly as his father advances on him with a mock smile which does not reach his hate filled eyes. The teen did not even realize he was backing up until his back suddenly hit the wall.

"You ungrateful little shit. You dare talk to me this way after all I do to support you?"

That riles his anger back up. "You don't do a damn thing! Itachi is the one-" The smack he receives sends his whole world spinning to such an extreme that, when his eyes refocus, he's surprised to find himself sprawled out on the floor. Blood fills his mouth almost instantly.

"Where do you think Itachi gets that money from, you stupid fucker. You really think so highly of him don't you?"

"...He's a better man than you'll ever be." Sometimes he really wish that he could get his arrogance and stubborn attitude in check. He would probably go through a lot less.

"Oh?" Dread fills him when a familiar glint lights up the elder man murk gray eyes. "Well since you like him so much, maybe you can fantasize about him doing this to you, you little slut."

"Don't touch me!" He shouts in vain when his dad pulls him up and slams him down on his little twin bed. Panic consumes his every being when he straddles his waist and shackles both his hands in his one large one above his head, leaving him pretty much defenseless. "S-Stop this! Let me go."

Fugaku ignores his youngest son completely and tears his shirt off with his remaining hand. He chuckles at the whimper Sasuke lets out when he seizes a pink bud and bites down hard enough to bring pain. He follows up the pain with pleasure by sucking and licking on it; sending his body senses into a confused frenzy.

"Aaaaaaaaaah!" The moan that comes after he bites down on the space between his neck and his shoulder is sweet enough to bring him to full erection. The irony taste of his son's blood is almost enough to take him right then and there but first he'll make the boy weak with pain and lust. "Sto-ah-p! You f-fucking perv. You-Ah dirty nnh!"

"Still talking shit Sasuke?" He balances on his knees long enough to tear Sasuke's boxers off and almost laughs when the boy presses his knees together in a sorry attempt to shield himself from his lewd gaze.

"Aaaah!" The pain that shoots through his hips when his father spreads his legs as far as possible is enough to bring tears to his eyes but he refuses to let them fall. "Please...please don't..." Why does he always resort to begging? It never works, if anything, it usually makes his situation much worse. His dad was a brutal sadist and he's lucky that he's actually in a good mood. His thoughts are eventually interrupted when he feels his father's bare hard member rubbing up against his thigh. "No-no don't!"

That just earns him a laugh. "Begging underneath me like a dirty slut suits you much more than that constant bitching Sasuke." His lithe body jumps when the man presses his cock at his tight entrance and his father nearly loses it when he sees the tears in the boy's opaque eyes. The teen is never more beautiful than he is at these moments. His usual alabaster cheeks stained red, blood dripping to color his lips a crimson, black fine hair contrasting against the white of the pillow, his flawless body on display for him-simply intoxicating. "You might want to relax or this might hurt quite a bit." His tone is obviously way more amusement than concern.

Sasuke tries to will his body to do as told but it's just no use. As soon as his breathing slows, it just picks right back up when he feels the intrusion at his entrance start to push in with no lubrication to speak of. He throws his head back toward the opposing wall as his back arches and a silent scream illustrates his face. "AAAAAAAH! NGH GUH nnnh n-no." The scream soon becomes audible as his dad forces his way in until his pelvis meets the small plump bum underneath him. He leaves him no time to adjust and finally let's go of his wrists to grip on to his thighs hard enough to leave bruises. With each sharp thrust the headboard slams into the wall making it all the worse for Sasuke to try and tune out the pain. Itachi where are you? "AH! Ah s-stop, I can't nngh, I can't take it GAAH please!" He tries to push on his broad shoulders but settles on just digging his dull nails into them when he realizes it's to no avail.

"Of course you can. Mm Sasuke, how do you stay so tight hn? You keep it tight for daddy huh?"

His eyes closes in a desperate attempt to not only stop the tears from falling but to also block out his father's grinning face. He does nothing when his legs are being raised above his head for a better angle and he tries to relax now that the blood is providing some type of lubrication.

Suddenly there's nothing. The rocking stops and he feels so empty it's strange. His eyes flutter open meekly and through tears he can see Itachi with their father pinned up against the wall and his fist clenched. Their glares are so perfectly matched that it really is scary. The similar depressing lines on their faces only serve to disorient the young teen further in his dazed state. He can see their mouths moving but for some reason he can't hear them. Within seconds, his lids droop and darkness claims him as it's victim.

...

The sensation of water hitting his skin rouses him from whatever deep sleep he was in and he's discombobulated for a bit before he realizes that he is sitting in his bathtub. His bleary eyes meet dull black ones and he notes that Itachi is kneeling next to the tub on the floor and watching him. His steady narrow gaze in unwavering and his long black hair dance against his cheek as a draft blows in from the window. He says nothing and simply hangs his head down to stare at the bubbles his aniki always feels the need to add to his bath as if he is not fourteen years old. The silence that passes between them is painful but Sasuke makes no attempt to break it leaving Itachi with the awkward chore.

"Sasuke..."

"..."

"Are you okay?"

"..."

"Are you in any pain right now?"

"..." He knows the concern he can hear in his big brother's voice is genuine but he can't seem to work his mouth to speak.

"I'm sorry Sasuke. This is my fault."

That gets his attention and he turns to look at him only to be met with a blank expression. It's so hard to figure out whether Itachi Uchiha means what he says. Especially for Sasuke. At times he feels his aniki cares about him and at others he does not think it is possible for him to care less. "Where were you...?"

"That is not important." His naked body tenses up when the elder reaches out to stroke his cheek but he makes no move to stop it. "I'm here now." His eyes scrunch close when the elder leans over to kiss him on the corner of the mouth. "You know I'll always be here for you."

He really hopes that his brother means that. If not, he might just completely fall apart. He can't fathom how much more he can take. "You're still saving right? Are you close?"

"I'm close." His hand trails down to brush the tender wound on his shoulder, sending a brief shiver down his spine.

"And you're taking me with you? We're going to leave here and never come back, right Itachi?" His brother is currently saving up to move out of their father's home since the teen is 19 and now attends college. He plans to move out the dorm he's currently occupying for a proper living space and he promised Sasuke that he would take him with him.

"..." Sasuke stares on as the hand roams to caress his toned hairless chest. His brother is not even looking him in the eyes anymore.

"Itachi? Please answer me."

"...Yes, I promise otouto..." The breathe he didn't realize he was holding comes out in relief only to get caught again when Itachi leans in and kisses his neck so softly that a feather could have touched his skin and it still would not have been as gentle.

"Itachi..." He grabs the elder's wrist when a finger starts pressing against his abused entrance.

"Itachi please..." The pleading look he throws him is enough to make the other pause.

"...Sasuke is that how you thank me now? If I weren't here then you know what would still be happening at this very moment, right?"

That makes him cringe. "I-I'm sorry, I..." He looks just like their father when he gets upset, he can't take it. "I start my first day of high school tomorrow and...I'm already in pain so..."

His eyes narrow briefly but he stands and glares down at him coldly. "I'll be waiting for you after school Sasuke. Don't make me wait." Before he could even respond the door to the bathroom is being slammed. After being left alone he was forced to laborious task of pulling himself out of the bath and making his way to his room. There's nothing special about the place he usually takes refuge. Four gray walls, a desk in the corner, and twin bed in the other, and a closet on the far wall.

He does not bother getting dressed or even dried properly and flops down on his bed in the hopes that sleep will claim him soon. But of course he's cursed to dwell in his thoughts before he gets that privilege. He really can't fathom how much more he can take before he's able to move out. Ever since his mom died, his life has been nothing short from a living hell. At first his dad just used to beat him but as he hit puberty things got out of hand. Fugaku will never forgive him for surviving the car crash that took his wife's life. Itachi simply has luck on his side at the fact that he looks nothing like their mother. Not that he could get the better of the teen anyway. Itachi would be too much of a fight. Once his dad falls into one of his episodes the young teen knows, that because of his looks, he'll end up beat savagely or touched or even both.

But just a bit longer. Just a little bit longer and he'll be able to escape. Itachi will take him away from this hell...

...

How dull. Is he really supposed to come here every single day? Black lazy eyes scan the halls briefly before settling on the locker number he was assigned. This is all so useless; K High. There's barely anything these teachers can teach him that he does not already know. Sure he's making the "huge" step from junior high to high school but honestly the brunette already spends a great deal studying. He was the smartest person at the private school his mom had him attending before she died. Now that she's gone his father feels no need to pay high tuition for schooling when the teen could simply attend public school. Not to mention that it is also an all-boys school which means he's going be surround by nothing but idiots jacked up on testosterone. Despite his situation at home, he's actually a rather aggressive and dominant guy so he has no reservations in putting a few people in their place if needed. After glancing at his schedule he makes his way through the crowd of excited, scared, and half asleep students to his first class of the day; History. How perfect.

He is not surprised that he's the first one in class and takes a seat in the second row from the front. To say that he is in a pain is a ridiculous understatement. Every time his thighs brush together it sends an unpleasant jolt through his body and his shoulder is aching. Not to mention that he rather not be sitting because of an embarrassing sore reminder in his rear end. His face however reflects none of this and remains carefully blank with a hint of anger. He couldn't help that look, it's his default expression-not that he cared to fix it anyway. Soon enough the class fills in and he finds himself wondering when the teacher is going to show up. The bell rings signifying the start of class but the door does not open for another ten minutes. All the previous chatter and conversations instantly die away.

"Ah sorry I'm late class. On my way to school I met a child whose cat was stuck up in a tree." This statement if followed by an outburst of scoffs and murmurs. "I just had to lend her my services."

He can't stop his brow from furrowing at that. Not only is the man clearly a liar, he's suspicious looking. His hair is all gray despite the fact that he's obviously still in his twenties but what's really off-putting is the mask on his face which covers one eye and meets a black headband nestled on his forehead. The only thing visible is one beady black eye.

"My name is Hatake Kakashi and I'll be your history teacher for this semester. I hope we can get along well. Why don't we start by getting to know each other? Let's go around the room and introduce ourselves and also tell me your thoughts on history."

This is exactly why he hates public school. What's the point of this exercise? He didn't even try to place names with faces as students stood up one by one to introduce themselves. Thoughts on history were pretty much the same; it's boring, it's things a bunch of old guys did that affect us now, I won't ever use this knowledge in my real life. Only two people said something different. One kid mentioned that the past is the past and people who dwell in it are stupid and should get over it because it does not affect the now. That pissed the Uchiha off something fierce. How can people be so ignorant?

The other guy actually said something interesting enough for him to look back. The boy's eyes are so gray they seem translucent and he has long brown hair. His scowl is a perfect match to his own. He said something about how the past is only the beginning to one's destiny. You can't fight your pre-determined future so therefore it's important to learn about your past to better prepare for it. He thinks he the desolate teen said his name was Neji.

To his disdain he realized it was his turn so after shoving his hands in his pockets he forced himself to his feet, ignoring the pain. "My name is Uchiha Sasuke and history...serves as an undeniable reminder of where you have been. To think one can forget the past is moronic since the past is what has shaped your life today." Deciding not elaborate any further he sits back down and catches Kakashi's nod of approval. Their first lecture turned out to be about the history of history in a sense and Sasuke had to admit that the previously unintelligent looking man made some interesting points.

After class ended he headed on over to math to meet a teacher with a full beard and a cigarette in his mouth. His name turns out to be Asuma and he also had them introduce themselves which was normal enough until he heard a voice so bubbly and loud it actually made him cringe. His eyes flash towards the back and he realizes the source is sitting directly behind him. "I'm Uzumaki Naruto, believe it! Vote for me for class president and I'll make sure we get a ramen line at lunch and cut down on homework and allow-"

"Naruto shut up!" Some kid calls from the back.

"Yeah you're still a stupid loudmouth!" Someone else follows up.

"Pipe down baka!"

"Fine fine geez I get it." The blonde haired blue eyed idiot murmurs before plopping back down next to some guy with a bowl cut and a green jumpsuit who stands up next.

"MY NAME IS ROCK LEE! LET US BE FRIENDS AND ENJOY OUR TIME OF YOUTH TOGETHER."

"..." This is not going to work. Just staring at the duo gave him a headache. The whole class time all he could hear is their constant chattering. It was impossible not to hear their conversation-they were talking about some girl named Sakura at the neighboring all girl's school. All of sudden they burst into a loud bout of laughter at some lame joke and he can't take it anymore. Before he can stop himself he's standing up and facing them. "Are you some type of animal who escaped from the zoo? Shut your fucking mouth, you're in my ear."

The room falls silent and after the initial shock the blonde stands to glare back at him. "What was that teme? How about you shut me up you arrogant prick?"

"Tch you really think you could win in a fight against me?"

"Let's just calm down you guys." They both ignore Lee as a spark of hatred seems to charge between their contrasting eyes.

"Alright you two enough." Asuma's voice snaps him back to reality and he turns around as the unconventional teacher blows a puff of smoke to the ceiling. "Sasuke sit down, Lee Naruto keep it down."

After math was personal fitness where to his dismay he met an equally loud man with the same bowl cut and green jumpsuit claiming to be their sensei. After gym class is lunch and by that time his injuries are really taking their toll. He's exhausted. He really does not think he can stomach any food at the moment so he leaves the busy cafeteria and makes his way back to his locker for pain killers. The hall is eerily deserted so when he hears voices coming down the hallway he looks up to see the one named Naruto being followed by some kid with unruly brown hair and red triangle markings on his cheeks. They do not seem to have noticed him yet.

"Naruto you're being selfish!"

Naruto whips around suddenly and shoves the taller of the two against a locker. "How am _**I**_ the one being selfish? It's like you don't even care teme. All those times we spent over the summer-"

"Ssh before someone hears you." He snaps at him earning a hurt look from the blonde.

"Just forget it."

"Look." The one named Kiba closes the small distance between them pressing their foreheads together in an intimate gesture. Realization Dawns on Sasuke at that point that he probably shouldn't be watching of this. "It's not like I'm saying we can't be together...just not...like..."

"Like I'm your dirty little secret." Naruto finishes for him in a hushed mumble.

"...You have to understand. I'm going to be on the football team and stuff. I can't risk people finding out about us so we can't hang out in school okay? We don't know each other. But just when were in school."

"Yeah...I understand."

Even though the blonde is obviously crest-fallen the animalistic looking boy smiles at him before kissing his forehead. "Good." Before he could respond he jogs away back towards the cafeteria leaving the boy alone with his thoughts. Sasuke looks away uninterestedly and slams his locker closed after getting what he needed. This obviously surprised the blue eyed teen because when he looks back up he's staring wide eyed at him. He offers no words to his dumbstruck classmate and makes his way to his last class of the day; literature with a man named Iruka with an odd scar across his nose.

...

When he arrives home it's not unusual that the place is deserted. Sure Itachi had told him not to be late but that does not mean that the elder himself would be on time. Taking his chance, he uses his time to work on his homework and when an hour comes and goes he starts to get worried. Where in the hell was his brother? As if answering his question the door opens and in walks the man in question.

"Sasuke...how was school?"

"Annoying."

A small smile tugs at his lips as he joins him on the couch. "I thought you'd say that."

"Where were you Itachi?"

"I'll tell you later."

What kind of answer is that? He made a move to object and demand a proper answer but he found it hard to remember with Itachi's hand suddenly running up his thigh. He knows he cannot refuse him, after all he owes him. It's always been an unspoken agreement between the two. Itachi saves him from his dad and in turn he paid him back with his own body. It should make no difference since in both cases he is being touched by a family member against his will but Itachi is considerably a better choice. He is much gentler and he actually makes him feel pleasure although the young teen always feels wrong, disgusted, and guilty afterwards. The sad thing is that he actually craves attention from his older brother but he just wished it was the right kind of attention. "Ngh-" He tries to kill his voice as Itachi's cool hand slips into his jeans to grip his hardening member. His eyes close as he's forced to lie down and he feels the initial panic surge through him when his pants are being removed.

"Calm down Sasuke. You know I won't hurt you." He emphasizes the promise by brushing their noses together briefly, making the younger blush at the intimacy, before dipping his head down. The warm breathe that caresses his member plunges his body into a lust filled haze. His eyes snap open when his lips brush against it but the contact immediately vanishes.

"I-Itachi!"

"Hmm? What is it Sasuke?" He shudders as his lips move against his hard cock with every word,

"Ah p-please..."

"Please what?"

"D-Don't tease, I ah...""

"You want aniki to make you feel good?"

How humiliating. Despite his himself he finds himself nodding earning a smirk from the elder. Without warning he takes all of him into his mouth. All his thoughts on how wrong this is and his guilt and shame vanish as his big brother brings him closer and closer to the edge. Right when he felt as though he was going to burst at the seams Itachi grips it at the base and his tongue trails down to his twitching entrance. "I-Itachi d-don't, I can't ugk." His whole body feels like it's on fire as his tongue plunges in deep, making him incoherent. "Ngh nn." All attempts to kill his voice fail when a finger finds its way inside him, instantly finding that sweet bundle of nerves within. Itachi wastes no more time in preparation and soon replaces the digit with his on throbbing member. He ends up biting his bottom lip hard enough to pierce it in order to keep an embarrassing moan from escaping.

"You know you can't stay quiet for long Sasuke, why bother?" His whisper tickles his ear and sends a weird tingling feeling to his stomach. That accompanied by how full he feels at the moment is too much. He can't even remember how to breathe at the moment let alone decipher what his brother actually said to him.

With each thrust he feels as though he's burying himself deeper, if possible, and he throws him arms around his neck for the sake of clinging onto something. After the pain melds into pleasure, his shaky legs move on their own accord to wrap around the elders waist and his hips buck up to meet him with every thrust. "Nn hah,feel good Sasuke?"

"Nngh ugk, I-Itachi...ah Itachi!"

"Hn?" He mumbles after closing his open mouth with his own. Their tongues fight for dominance for the briefest of moments before Itachi claims his mouth like a pimp claiming a bitch.

"Ah Ita-ah I'm g-going to-" Itachi seems to understand his unfinished declaration because he grabs his cock suddenly and starts pumping in time with his rhythm. His back arches off the coach as his vision clouds white and he turns into a bucking mess. He feels his wetness coat both their chest and his ink colored eyes glaze over as he basks in his afterglow. Soon after Itachi lies down on top of him, and the younger is a bit surprised that he is filled with his brother's seed. He was too zoned out to notice when it happened. As usual the brothers lay panting for a few minutes before the long haired Uchiha places a kiss on his forehead and leaves the spent teen to his own devices. He feels absolutely disgusting...

...

Two weeks fly by much too slow for his liking. His father has been home a lot more lately, much to his dismay, which he means he has owed Itachi much more than he's used to. As he suspected he is the smartest freshman, only second to some genius named Shikamaru; some lazy fucker who he is pretty sure would be content on spending the rest of his days in a bed. K High is a nightmare because as in junior high, he has become popular for absolutely no reason whatsoever. He does not talk to anyone and he does not even eat lunch in the cafeteria, favoring his isolated spot of the roof. Yet still, he is deemed by the neighboring all-girls school to be the one of the most popular guys, despite being a freshman. And the guys at his school either hate him or worship him for it, it's ridiculous. He does a perfect job of ignoring everyone and not giving them he time of the day save for one little blue eyed blonde menace to society; Naruto.

Every day the misfit manages to break his perfectly placed air of indifference and get him riled up. Although the class typically tends to be on his side, he hates that the kid has so much influence over him. Many times during class, he'll find himself participating in his childish banter or name calling battles and if they pass each other in the halls people are surprised at how quick his blank expression in replaced by a hateful glare. All in all he can say that he hates the placed and every damned person in it.

A sigh escapes him as he collects his messenger bag from his locker. The last few footsteps of people running to head home fade into nothing as he considers his options. Itachi had told him that morning not to return home immediately after school today. He had tried to question him why and how long he should stay away but the mysterious man had left it at that and disappeared. Deciding that he could maybe go catch a teacher and pretend to need help in something was his best bet. But how could he do that when he has all as on everything? Maybe he could bug Kakashi as to why he got an A- on his last report on Suna and Konoha relations. Not that he really cared but the suspicious man is actually the least annoying out of his teachers. Making up his mind he heads to the east side of the school at a leisurely pace and soon enough he's tapping on the door to the class.

"Come in." It looks like he's caught the gray haired man in the middle of getting ready to take his leave. He's shoving wrinkled papers into his suitcase and trying desperately to make sense of the clutter all over his desk. "Ah Sasuke, what can I do for you?"

"Kakashi-sensei, why did you give me an A- on our last report? What was wrong with it?"

"Hmm I don't think there was anything wrong with it per say, let me see."

His blank stare quickly melds into irritated impatience when the man holds his hand out for the paper. If there was nothing wrong with, why take points off? After finding the work he tosses it on the desk rather than the offered hand but the man seems unaffected and picks it up.

"Okay, let's see here...ah now I remember. You lack expression Sasuke."

"Excuse me."

"Part of the assignment was to tell me your personal opinion on how the two cities peace treaty helped or harmed their-"

"And I did that." He cuts off coolly, not breaking eye contact for a second. Even though he can't see majority of his face, he can tell that he's smiling at him. What the hell.

"You gave me an answer you thought I wanted to hear which...there's nothing wrong with that but that's not what I asked. As soon as I saw a bit of your true thoughts trying to shine through you seemed to reel it in and shadow it with vague ties."

"That's ridiculous! How can you tell me what I-

"Otoooosan!" Their attentions snap to the door as fast footsteps approach the classroom. Father? Kakashi is someone's father? He can hardly contain his surprise when Naruto sprints into the room. He should have recognized his voice. "Otosan- oh...I didn't know you were having a conference." He can see the way his azure gaze narrow in on him as if he's ready to start a fight.

"I'm not, what is it Naruto?"

"Da-ah..." Sasuke's eyebrow quirks when the usually bold boy throws him a cautious look. "I mean Iruka-sensei told me to come and get you. He's waiting by the car."

"Hm guess I've kept him waiting long enough. Sasuke would you like a ride home? We can continue our conversation if you'd like."

"No I can just talk to you in morning-if you show up on time that is."

"Ahahahaa." His hand goes back to scratch the back of his head and Naruto takes his chance to stick his tongue out at him. What an infuriating ignorant little brat. "Still let me give you a ride home. I'd feel bad thinking you stayed after to talk about your grade and now you must walk home."

"I'm fine."

"I'm not taking no for an answer-"

"Pops just leave the jerk! I'm starving and the last thing I need is to be trapped in a car with this asshole to ruin my appetite."

"Naruto that's-"

"You know what? I do think I will take that ride, sensei." The looks Naruto gives him is almost worth all the effort his spite requires.

"Good, let's go then." He smiles placing his hand on the fuming blondes shoulder and guiding him towards the parking lot. How in the world is Kakashi Naruto's father? They look nothing alike, nothing. Maybe he takes after his mom? As they approach a black Honda he notices his Lit teacher leaning against it with his arms cross and an impatient scowl on his face.

"Kakashi! You need to get your desk in order. If you did, we wouldn't have spent so much time waiting for you."

"Ha this time I have a liable excuse."

"Sure you do. You know I need to start dinner and its all the worse that you always have some lame excuse for you inconsiderate nature."

"No really Iruka." By this time Naruto had already made his way in the backseat leaving Sasuke to stand the awkwardly trying to decipher what is going on. "Sasuke here had a question about his work."

"Hm?" The brown haired man seemed to have just taken notice of the teen not standing too far away and looks surprised that Kakashi's word holds some truth. "Oh hello Sasuke."

He offers a nod to the moody man as Kakashi opens the door for him. "You have him as a student as well? Oh by the way were giving him a ride home."

"Yes he's a great writer." He comments getting into the passenger seat and earning a scoff from the temperamental blonde behind him. Kakashi is the last one in and soon they are leaving the school. Where? Dinner? What's going on? He looks to Naruto as if the answer would be written on the boy's innocent face but the teen is staring put the window. Looks likes he's making a point not to look at him. "Naruto why so quiet? What do you want for dinner?"

"RAMEN!"

"I should have known..." he grumbles to himself as Kakashi chuckles at them. "I should cook you a bowl of cabbage?"

"WHAT?!" The boys neck snaps around so fast, it was a wonder he didn't get dizzy. "Why do you hate me so?"

"Oh shut it you. Kuranai told me what you did in biology today."

"Oh..."

"You're going to apologize."

"But daaaaaaaaaad!"

"No buts!" They're arguing fade into the background as the black haired teen focus in on his thoughts. So that's how it is? Naruto has to dads. He starts to wonder whether the misfit is adopted or actually belong to one of them. If it's the latter then he defiantly has to belong to Iruka.

"Down his street right Sasuke?" Kakashi's smooth low tone by some miracle breaks through the others two bickering, bringing him back from his thoughts.

"Yeah."

Five minutes later he is unlocking his front door. He has to admit that the rest of the car ride was pretty...funny. Iruka and Naruto's discussion quickly turned hostile and the grown man ended up half way in the back seat trying to beat the yelling teen in the head. All the while Kakashi was balancing driving and reading some book he's sure he would be allowed to buy. They had actually managed to get a smile from the desolate boy but right now Sasuke is confused. When he got home he found what looks like a small moving van in his driveway. Why would there be...then it dawns on him. Today is the day he and Itachi leave! His big brother wanted to surprise him. Without that notion fueling his excitement he nearly trips over the threshold and runs smack dab into his father. He was expecting a glare but what throws him off is that his father actually smiles at him. It's so unsettling that he actually cringes away from him and continues on in the search for his brother. Looking back he notices the reason why he almost fell is because of all the boxes near the front door. He wonders if Itachi already packed his things or if he needs to do it himself. A noise from the kitchen catches his attention and he runs over in the hopes of finally greeting him. The fridge door is open and he's rumbling inside at the moment so Sasuke stops and puts his hands behind his back.

"Why didn't you tell me we were leaving today? I mean I would have packed for myself...unless I still need to. I could have been ready at the same time-"

"Kid what are you talking about?" He startles at the smug slightly high voice and eyes widen when the fridge door finally closes to reveal a stranger. His mane of dirty blonde hair cascades down his back with half of it being in a high pony tail and a good majority of the front covering most of the right side of his face. His ice blue eyes match his tanned skin perfectly and he's rather tall but possesses the slender body composition of a females. His tight black skinny jeans and fishnet skin tight shirt does nothing to hide his curves. His first thought was that he was a female but his voice corrected his assumptions.

"W-Who the hell are-"

"Aw! Are you Tachis little brother? How cute, un." Tachi? When he leans down to get eye level Sasuke snaps out of his shock and glares at the man.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my house?"

"Whoa you have a mouth on you, don't you brat? Un."

"Shut up. Where's Itachi?"

"He should be just about done moving all his stuff into the van, un." The matter fact tone to his voice pisses him of because he acting as if he knows Itachi personally. After chugging a soda that didn't belong him he grins down at him with an odd twinkle in his eyes. "Today is the day we finally move in together."

"What are you talking about?"

"Me and Tachi have been saving up for weeks and now we finally have enough to move out of our dorm. Have you ever heard a perfect story than college lovers living together? Un." Lovers? Why is his heart beating so fast?

"What are you saying?! Itachi is taking me with him and moving in together. I've never heard of you in my life. You're a nobody so don't get in the way."

"Keh! So naive it's cute. There's no way some little kid is crashing with us."

"Ill fucking ki-"

"Sasuke." The man in question surprises him by grabbing his wrist. He didn't even realize he had raised his hand to attack the blonde stranger before Itachi grabbed him.

"Itachi. Thank goodness. Tell this maniac to beat it. He's claiming to be your lover and talking about moving in with us and..." His voice trails off at the blank look he receives from the elder. He lets go of him and he can hear the other man snicker.

"...Lets go Deidara."

The flamboyant man rustles his hair as he walks by and heads outside leaving the brothers alone for a few seconds before Itachi turns to follow. "Itachi! Itachi...what...what..."

He pauses at the door and doesn't even spare a glance back. "I'm sorry...Sasuke..."

No way...

**Author's note: Let me know what you thought, if not I won't continue lol. Sorry if it got messy at the end I had to rush the evidence. Please review and thanks for reading : )**


End file.
